Quédate conmigo
by Spike Darke
Summary: "Temió tocar la puerta, como si ésta la quemara los nudillos si los golpeaba contra la madera, no obstante, respiró hondo, sintiendo todo su pecho, acongojado, desperezarse vagamente. Llamó, una vez o dos, pensó que quizá el segundo toque, más apagado, fuera un símil de su estado anímico en esos instantes"


Andrea Sachs se volvía una silueta ennegrecida cuanto más pasos daba en dirección contraria a la suya, los flashes de las cámaras, esas que la envolvían como una marea oscura podían aturdirla por un instante; pero aun entre fogonazos, su segunda asistente (Que por entonces rozaba ya el puesto de primera) continuaba haciéndose ilegible en la distancia y no parecía tener intención alguna de voltear para volver con ella. En ese momento, Miranda quiso haberse equivocado de persona y que Andrea permaneciese rezagada tras toda aquella marabunta de fotógrafos, que no fuese ella aquel borrón, difuminado por la distancia, que ya apenas tenía ni tan siquiera una forma vaga que poder atisbar. Pero de sobra sabía que erraba completamente.

* * *

Temió tocar la puerta, como si ésta la quemara los nudillos si los golpeaba contra la madera, no obstante, respiró hondo, sintiendo todo su pecho, acongojado, desperezarse vagamente. Llamó, una vez o dos, pensó que quizá el segundo toque, más apagado, fuera un símil de su estado anímico en esos instantes.

-No tomaré nada para la cena, gracias- Indicó la inquilina de manera agitada, como si jadeara tras el ejercicio.

Era la ocasión de echarse a un lado, podía rectificar su camino y volver derecha a la habitación, en cierto modo, Miranda había llamado por llamar, pensando que lo más probable fuera que Andy ya hubiera hecho las maletas y estuviera tomando un taxi al aeropuerto en ese momento.

-Andrea, soy yo –aquellas palabras reptaron por su garganta, saliendo por voluntad propia. Todo revuelo dentro de la habitación enmudeció.

Priestly comenzó a sentir todas sus vísceras revolverse de manera aguda, acongojándola por completo, anulándola enteramente la capacidad de hablar, salir corriendo e incluso de respirar de manera acompasada y tranquila.

Oyó la llave en la cerradura dar un cuarto de vuelta y para cuando quiso enfocar la vista, Andy estaba plantada delante suyo, aun con el vestido en el que horas antes, había fijado la vista mientras se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

-Disculpa, Miranda, estoy preparando todo el equipaje para marcharme hoy mismo –aclaró la joven, haciendo el amago de volver tras sus pasos y cerrarla la puerta en la cara.

-Andrea Sachs, no me gustaría lo más mínimo que abandonaras París –las palabras salieron como un batiburrillo, se deslizaron rápidas entre sus labios, siendo certeras y precisas.

-No quiero ser como tú –aquella negativa se sintió como una devastadora puñalada de hielo en el pecho. Priestly se aclaró la garganta, aturullada ante aquella frase que había derrumbado todos sus esquemas y permanecía a fuego dentro de sus oídos, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Alargó el brazo, orgullo por los suelos, tomando la mano de Andy, apretándola como señal de rendición ante aquella chica que una vez pisó la redacción, había puesto su vida patas arriba. La tibieza de su piel contrastaba en demasía con la contraria, cualquiera hubiera dicho que Miranda era, además de corazón, de manos frías. La joven ni tan siquiera hizo intento alguno de retirar la mano, Priestly la sintió temblar por un momento al contacto, indecisa ante aquella muestra de afecto, confusa por tener delante a una persona que no se asemejaba en absoluto a la jefa que todos los días, lanzaba su abrigo junto con su bolso delante de su mesa e ignoraba por completo el trato con ella. Tampoco es que siempre fuera así, si bien era cierto que un par de semanas antes de París se había mostrado algo menos arisca, desde aquel reto con el último libro de Harry Potter, Miranda parecía haberse vuelto algo más condescendiente. Con ella, al menos. O eso notaba. O eso quería creer.

-Quédate conmigo –se sintió arrastrar por los suelos, pidiendo, suplicando más bien su compañía cuando Andrea se encontraba alejándose cada vez más. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y los sintió rígidos, estáticos, con unas ganas de liberarse que Miranda cumplió respetuosamente, dejando caer como un peso muerto su extremidad, acariciando las yemas de Andy momentáneamente, sintiendo aquel último gesto de una manera vívida, como una corriente eléctrica, metálica y desagradable, que anticipaba que lo que venía a continuación, tras una caricia muerta, debía ser algo incluso peor.

Ebria de tristeza, con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de estallar a llorar, ni tan siquiera se percató del paso ágil que la chica había dado hacia ella, para tomarla en un abrazo, frente a frente.

Sintió la calidez de sus brazos a través de la tela de su chaqueta y por un momento, no supo cómo actuar ante aquello, quedando todo su cuerpo estático, a merced de la puesta en primera que la diese el empujón necesario para actuar, fuera como fuese. De su boca exhaló una corriente débil de aire con el antojo de convertirse en un pequeño gemido de sorpresa que rompió contra los labios de Andrea. La tenía ahí, respirando el mismo aire que ahora sentía subir por sus fosas nasales, embriagándola con su jovial aroma.

-Quédate conmigo- fue como una repetición mecánica. Sus ojos titilaban con un brillo de sinceridad y melancolía que Andy jamás había podido atisbar en ella y que consiguió encogerla el corazón. Aquello era como tener al monstruo más temeroso de la faz de la tierra, agresivo y ácido, llorando a escondidas, cuando ninguna mirada podía molestarlo. Miranda era un cordero con piel de lobo, por lo que parecía.

Acarició sus mejillas, destensando los músculos que parecían haberse agarrotado de los nervios, consiguiendo, de manera inconsciente, que Priestly se apoyara contra su mano, buscando más de aquellas suaves palmas.

-Debo irme- Besó la comisura de sus labios, consiguiendo en ella un escalofrío que la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza y permaneció estacionado en su pecho, haciéndolo bullir por momentos. Miranda sabía que aquello era una despedida, podía sentir como si su corazón hubiera decidido encogerse hasta el punto de devorarse a sí mismo, dejando el vacío.

Andrea se separó de una Priestly embotada, aturullada ante aquella mezcolanza de sentimientos contradictorios que no parecían querer apaciguarse.

Con la boca pequeña y un hilo de voz más parecido a una confidencia, Sachs se excusó y volvió de nuevo al revuelo que era su habitación, no sin antes tomar la mano de su (ahora) ex jefa en un cálido apretón, ni amistoso, ni formal. En una tibia marca que parecía decir "me voy a ir, pero voy a estar contigo" que a Miranda solo se le antojó un último atisbo de su asistenta antes de que desapareciera.

Cerró la puerta con toda la amabilidad que la fue posible, sin quitar ni por un instante los ojos de los de Priestly, que a cada centímetro parecían perder brillo, intensidad y que tampoco la perdían pista.

Pudo distinguir un mudo "lo siento" antes de plantar a Miranda Priestly. La excelsa y magna Miranda, que en esos instantes se había roto frente a la puerta de su habitación, masticando la soledad que tenía (o creía tener) merecida.

* * *

Cuando, tras un tiempo, la vio, pensó en que hasta a las personas más perversas del mundo se les da una segunda oportunidad.

Y allí estaba, tan simple como la había conocido, tan "Andrea aunque me llaman Andy" que Miranda no pudo si no sonreír ante su recuerdo, ante aquella descarada chiquilla que se plantó de mercadillo en la redacción de Runway y que buscó sin cesar su aprobación desde un principio, hasta ganársela a tal punto que Priestly sentía que la había marcado a fuego.

Tenía una sonrisa dulce e inocente.

Se lamentaba tanto de haberla intentado corromper en París con aquel manto pegajoso, como brea, que era el mundo de la alta costura, que siempre había tenido en cuenta que aquella chispa que provocó su marcha fue ella. Ella y nadie más.

El mundo era un pañuelo, tan menudo a veces, que en ocasiones el destino unía a dos personas para reparar errores.

Y nada se le escapaba a Miranda Priestly.

-¡Rápido, vamos! ¡Alcánzala!


End file.
